Patterns of cognitive abilities, psychosexual identity, self-perceptions, and the behavioral development of children with congenital adrenal hyperplasia will be examined. The main focus of this study is to delineate the relationships among these children's patterns of cognitive abilitites, psychosexual identity, how they view themselves, and how they are viewed by their parents, on the basis of standardized tests with established norms. This investigation is designed to increase our understanding of the special needs of children with congenital adrenal hyperplasia.